Lucia Zyther
Lucia is an enigmatic Team Rocket member who does not really have much known about her. History Before Rise of the Rockets Lucia was born in Viridian City, and as such, was taught about Pokemon Battling at an early age. However, despite picking up on double and triple battling rather quickly, others were dismayed that she simply kept healing her own Pokemon when in multi battles, and that her Pokemon were so weak she only functioned well as a healer, which went right back to the other point. Truth was, that Lucia was quickly bored during fights, since she was rather weak in fighting them, and instead was stubborn, and tried to finish the fights by herself, sometimes ignoring the other people fighting, in an attempt to attack the target herself, despite the fact that it would barely even scratch said opponent. Alternate Dimension Goldenrod City Celadon Department Store Appearance Lucia has blonde-ish red hair, which others are not hesitant to point out looks very odd. Her eyebrows are slightly more pronounced than most people's, and sometimes are what are noticed first. Her eyes are blue, which people say reflect her... selfishness. Yeah, she typically just acts for herself, most of the time, despite being part of Team Rocket. She dresses oddly, as well, typically wearing white robes with a hood. Recently, she's opted for a new outfit. This consists of a long green coat that had white cuffs, a white shirt with a red band around the neckline, a black skirt that went down to about her knees with three rings heading down vertically, thigh-high black socks, and a pair of black boots. Personality Lucia is very selfish; despite being a healer. However, she knows when to help out with others. Typically. Her style of 'helping' doesn't always match the typical definition of helping out. She has her moments of truly helping; however, she sometimes likes to look down on people. Lately, Lucia has seemed to become a better team player, helping out more traditionally when needed. She's also become nicer to the people who she considers her friends. Pokemon Species: Audino Nickname: Audinaga Trainer: Lucia Gender: Female Appearance: There are no real differences, though it looks to be more annoyed than a normal Audino. Personality: This Audino likes to battle more than most Audino... However, it's still more set-up for battles; since it only has one actual attacking move. It's also rather weak. But it still keeps fighting, preferring to heal it's partners, instead of others. Ability: Regenerator. Specialty: This Audino specializes solely in defences; it's attack stats are nearly non-existent. Known Moves: Heal Bell(EGG), Heal Pulse, Simple Beam, Healing Wish(EGG), Double Edge, Attract Species: Blissey Nickname: Blissaga Trainer: Lucia Gender: Female Appearance: There are no differences. Personality: This Blissey seems much different than typical Blissey, preferring to fight more than others, much like Audinaga. However, it knows to heal more than Audinaga does, but that doesn't mean that is what actually happens. Her personality has become more focused on healing, as she has grown to accept it more, along with the fact that her attack isn't that great. However, she still will attack directly when it is needed. Ability: Healer Specialty: Defense +++, Special Defense ++, Health +, Attack -, Special Attack - Known Moves: Heal Pulse, Counter, Hyper Voice, Heal Bell(EGG), Softboiled, Aromatherapy Species: Meganium Nickname: Megan/Megana Trainer: Lucia Appearance: There are no differences. Gender: Female Personality: This Meganium is less battle orientated than most; however, it will still use it's status attacks to fight, since those are it's only actual attacks. Megan fights more now; however, is still more of a healer. Ability: Leaf Guard Specialty: Defense ++, Special Defense ++, Attack -, Special Attack - Known Moves: Heal Pulse(EGG), Aromatherapy, Grasswhistle(EGG), Poison Powder, Light Screen, Safeguard. Species: Gothorita Nickname: Gothara Trainer: Lucia Appearance: Same as a normal Gothorita, except with the ribbons on her head dyed red. Gender: Female Personality: At first cheery, but then overcome by a sense of grief and betrayal, this Gothorita is not as it once was, and is much more brutal in its attacks. Ability: Competitive Specialty: Special Attack +, Attack +, Speed + Known Moves: Heal Pulse (EGG), Dark Pulse (EGG), Psybeam, Feint Attack Species: Clawitzer Nickname: Claraga Trainer: Lucia Appearance: The twig from her first form has become a reed, however, otherwise the same. Gender: Female Personality: While still a ditz at times, Claraga is a force to be reckoned with, as she can fight much better than as a Clauncher, and not act as silly in the heat of the moment. Ability: Mega Launcher Specialty: Special Attack +, Special Defence +, Attack - Known Moves: BubbleBeam, Water Pulse, Dark Pulse, Heal Pulse, Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse Quotes Trivia *Lucia was created for the alternate dimension trip, and was a special exception to the amount of characters at the time. *Lucia was initially intended to simply heal her Pokemon a lot; however, due to the events of the alternate dimension, she slowly got to trust the others, and now does not do that. Category:Team Rocket Members Category:Trainers